


Thanks for the Help

by elektravondemon



Series: Thanks for the Help [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: I am an asshole, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember in 'One Shall Rise part 3' Optimus saved Bulkhead from falling to his death? Why? Not just because they're friends, also because Prime was returning the favor... (main setting is 'One Shall Rise part 2', shows a little after 'Orion Pax part 3')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Help

Everyone had been shocked, at first.

Optimus Prime explained the Covenant of Primus and it being about the battle between their Creator and Cybertron's version of Satan.  _"It is said in the Covenant of Primus, that when the thirteen spheres align, a world forged from chaos will fall into darkness."_

That was the gist of it, anyway.

No one knew what the prophecy meant until Ratchet explained, with the help of Rafael, that Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer – hint-hint – was the Earth's core. "Let's find the hole that the Uber-con left when it dug itself down there and fill it full of explosives!" Fowler wasn't thinking when he said this but the good doctor convinced everyone that killing Unicron would make everything worse. Since Unicron has a planet formed  _around_ him, and unwillingly created Earth's creatures, every earthling relies on Unicron for life and sustenance, unfortunately.

Bulkhead had been lost throughout the whole sciency talk, and Miko wasn't surprisingly. All he knew was that help putting Unicron into stasis was the Autobot's first priority; besides protecting the human he considered a daughter, that is.

Optimus had gone off to a valley when the semi-sophisticated Cybertronian technology had detected a Dark Energon splurge. He had requested the others to stay behind until backup was necessary. "I am in the right location, Ratchet. This place is rich in ore." Meaning: all of the planet's metals have derived from Unicron's body. It makes sense. Considering how earth metals and Cybertronian armor is so much alike; though no scientist knows aside from Ratchet and mostly any other being involved with the alien race living on Earth, and the aliens themselves.

" _Do you know who I am, disciple of Primus?"_  Oh, slag. The Robo-Devil himself made a mini-me, though not so mini compared to Megatron or any other human.

"Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer." Optimus said with a determination in posture.

" _Good. Now you shall know me as Unicron, your destroyer!"_  And bring chaos, he shall. Jeez, talk about anger issues; Unicron charged the descendant of his enemy. The anti-god made a swipe with his right arm which Optimus easily dodged, but the taller 'bot' repeated the motion with his left servo and the Prime jumped to his left to dodge the other strike. The brief spar went on for less than a minute before Optimus had managed to get hit hard enough with an electricity bolt to make him fly backwards a hundred feet. He recovered almost immediately and stood his ground with his arms out as a silent request for attention. "I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron." The title made him a little sick but he knew it would be worth it. "I say this not for myself, but for this planet which you constitute. This planet relies upon you for life. Your resurrection would only corrupt such."

" _This humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?"_

"Indeed." Please, let this work.

" _Parasites!"_  Well, frag.

The battle had begun – yes battle. It can't be called a spar if there's more damage than none.  _"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. Today is the day you die."_  Optimus lay on the ground with his opponent towering over him.

"That outcome is inevitable, but not on this day!" Optimus had recovered from…something. He didn't remember, sort of busy at the moment. The manifestation was a little surprised at the sudden movement, but didn't back down. Except he had to; he may be almost invincible in his regular form but not his copycat. Optimus activated his arm blasters and fired at his target.  **ZING ZING ZING ZING.** The rocky form crumbled like a cookie – hehe – but that wasn't all. A few short moments later, the valley walls surrounding Optimus started to tremble and collapse in on themselves, rebuilding into the very same mass Optimus had just destroyed. But now there were several dozen manifestations all along the plain. Unicron can control more than one version of himself? Impressive, but dangerous, definitely dangerous.

" _Indeed, last disciple of Primus. On this very day. Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!"_  SCRAPSCRAPSCRAP!

Optimus didn't have a choice but to tear through the dummies. Hmm, that's a good synonym. Rip off a limb on this one, quick slice that one in half, oh look! No wait that's just legit rock. Optimus was considering calling for backup for them, but he already he said for them to stay, even though he remains vastly outnumbered. He was actually kicking aft until he got surrounded by a multitude of mini-Unicrons. They had knocked him around until he could barely fight back, where a duo had each taken an arm of their nemesis, strong enough that the captive couldn't struggle without severing a few fuel lines.

One cocky Unicron strolled up to in front of Optimus, smirking evilly. Oh, he had plans for his enemy's fate. Too many to choose from, not enough time to play.

" _So, Optimus Prime, how does it feel to be conquered?"_  One talon traced a figure-eight in the left window pane that make up the red mech's chestplates, leaving a gouge of the very same shape.

"Release me!" Calm as ever, but the request –  _order –_ was pointless. The supposed leader of the look-alike horde threw his helm back and let out an almighty laugh.  _"What a ridiculous statement, Optimus."_  Being called by his first name was unsettling, especially with the way that Unicron's voice deepened in a way that could be described as sly. He continued,  _"Besides, I really don't think you would want to be let go. Of course, when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never sparked."_  The immortal's voice rumbled into a purr while a hand gripped the edges of the same figure-8 windshield and started to pull it apart from its hinges, forcing sparks to fly from the wires.

Optimus knew where this was going. He never thought that something like this would happen to anyone, let alone him! No one deserves this treatment. Not even Megatron or Shockwave would lower themselves to such an action. "Ge-Unhand me!" His windowplates are a vital and sensitive part of his body, and the worst part was that a little pain inflicted upon his body was actually pleasurable to him! He knew it was wrong to respond to Unicron's touch but the other's hands were roaming around every crevice, seam, and joint igniting fires in his Energon.

Sometime during the molestation, Unicron had manipulated Optimus' battlemask open to gauge his every expression on his face. So far, Optimus had shown signs of pain and the occasional grimace of involuntary pleasure from finding his  _hot spots._  It was then when Unicron glided his hands to Optimus' rims that act as his oh-so-feminine waist, which anyone can't help to admire **(A.N: YESSSS I have ogled before. Who hasn't? :P)**. Optimus let loose a deep long moan, head fallen back and optics shuttered in bliss. Unicron was surprised at the reaction but knew what to exploit the most on this…temple. Optimus realized his mistake and tried to fight again but it was sort of difficult with how his enemy kept squeezing his hips, drawing involuntary moans and grunts of pleasure from his vocalizer whilst Unicron was grinding and roughly thrusting his hips against his own.

" _I aah am going to break your walls of honor and dignity, Optimus Prime."_ Unicron started to pant, his own arousal showing; domination was his usual libido, and thinking of the attempt to break to new enemy's stature put a charge through his systems.

No longer able to keep his patience in check, Unicron gave a horny growl and reached down to Optimus' codpiece, finding the manual latches to remove it and have his way with the Prime. Optimus had regained his composure long enough to notice his attacker's newfound need. "N-No! Wait! Please, you don't wish to do this." Begging seemed to make it worse for his dignity but at least he would be able to rebound from that. It made no matter for Unicron had ignored the plea and ripped off the blasted valve cover, making his victim yelp in pain. He already found that Optimus was partially lubricated, no doubt from sexualizing his rims.  _"Wet already?"_  Unicron had teased before releasing the automatic catches of his spike cover, the appendage springing out and then plunging home to the hilt in the tight port in one swift thrust. Optimus' back arched upwards in a perfect bow looking ready to snap, mouth halfway open in a silent scream of pain while his invaded orifice bled both lubricants and Energon from around the spike. Optimus was partially relieved that he was lubricated as it helped weaken the pain a little.

Unicron had probably made a miscalculated movement, penetrating either one of his walls or his seal which he was planning on keeping intact; he was usually the one penetrating his partner in interface. Most likely the latter choice. Unicron didn't halt in his movements; he made a brisk pace, already feeling his snug encasing close in on him tighter, trying to either push out its invader or pull it in deeper. Unicron didn't care. It's been several millennia since his last frag and he could already feel his overload come racing around the corner.

Unicron overloaded with a feral roar, filling Optimus up with his seed. He pulled out, commanding the restraining symbiotes to release the Prime, unceremoniously dropping him to the dusty earth. Then, out of nowhere, a green wormhole yawned open about a few hundred feet away from the collected group. Emitting from the ground bridge was Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, each firing shots from their own blasters in random directions. They all suspected something had happened. Things have been too quiet over the comm-link.

All of the Unicrons had crumpled back to the valley walls, presenting the image of Optimus Prime. Beaten.  _Broken._  Just like his teammates' sparks at the sight of him.

Arcee had immediately run to her leader's side, cradling his head halfway into her lap. Trying to ignore the anger and melancholy swelling in her spark, she desperately tried to ignore the mess of fluids seeping from between Prime's legs, preserving more of his dignity as much as possible. 'Bee bleeped in concern. "B-Bumblebee, go somewhere else. You don't need to see this." She shook her head sadly, not meeting anyone's gaze. The scout did just that. Walking several meters away, trying to push away the lone thought in his processor that the one bot he considered a father had just been raped.

Optimus had been grateful that Bumblebee was sent away; he has already too much of this war he shouldn't have been involved with in the first place, seeing himself in this position would just be plain mortifying.

Now, Bulkhead on the other hand; he is still considered young but he would get over traumatizing experiences better while Arcee would be the hopeless romantic type and Bumblebee would be scarred for life. The green Wrecker kneeled down next to Optimus and oversaw the damage that was inflicted.

"Don't worry, boss, we'll get you patched up." It was said softly but it had a silent vow for revenge.

"Bulk, he didn't overload." Arcee pointed out, though somewhat emotionless. She was right. Optimus didn't climax and he could already feel the charge starting to hurt. Even though he was forced to submit, the friction in his valve aroused him. "He needs to overload or something bad could happen," she said, comforting Optimus by massaging his head gently.

"Yeah, yeah I know how an interface works, 'Cee." He gave a small glare.

"You're going to have to release his charge."

"…What?" He knew she was going to say something like this but it still surprised him.

"Frag. Him." The charge started in Optimus' valve so he would need a valve overload. Arcee was out of the question, Bumblebee didn't need to be involved, by the time Ratchet would get there the situation could be five times worse and Bulkhead knew his size would be sufficient enough to satisfy Optimus' charge. It was that simple.

_Well, you gotta do what you gotta do._

"Hey, uh, boss?" Asking for permission would be best. Optimus had already eagerly nodded before he even finished his sentence.

Bulkhead had maneuvered himself to between Optimus' lean legs, which had been spread of their own accord. Bulkhead had gently tilted the luscious hips upwards to stick a thick digit inside for extra preparation. When his leader let his head fall to Arcee's lap with a small clink and groaned, bulkhead took that as a signal to continue.

Bulkhead pushed another finger in and started stretching and thrusting carefully, also scraping along the walls searching for sensor nodes. Optimus moaned and rocked his hips into the touch wondering why he didn't do this sooner. His gaze was locked with the blue femme's, who gave a reassuring smile.

When he felt that Optimus was prepared he pulled his fingers out, taking satisfaction in the groan of disappointment, and had opened his interface panel to line his rod up with Optimus' valve. The tip just circled the rim and Bulkhead looked at his leader with one more look of permission. Optimus met his gaze with a heady expression and nodded once more. Slowly, Bulkhead pushed in reveling in the pleasured gasps and pants coming from the bot below him.

"So…big." Optimus grit out.

"Well Bulk's a pretty big bot." Arcee playfully added.

Bulkhead didn't even care he was called fat. He was too busy savoring one of the tightest valves he has ever experienced. He couldn't help to buck many times into the passage because of the heat surrounding him. Not even caring if could proceed or not, which he might pay for later but he didn't care, he started to thrust in and out somewhat slowly,  _loving_  the feel of Optimus Prime on hi spike.

Of course, Optimus was frustrated. The charge, heat and friction of this pretty spectacular interface were going too slow for his liking, even if the pain was fading away. With an uncharacteristic growl of arousal, he wrapped his legs around Bulkhead's waist and shot up to tackle him to the ground. Reseating himself onto his comrade's spike while bracing his servos on Bulkhead's abdominal plating and quickly impaling himself over and over again, not caring about the paint swatches and dents.

Bulkhead was surprised at the lunge but it drove his spike deeper within Optimus, who looked pretty slagging hot riding him like he was a bull. Before he could stop himself, Bulkhead grabbed Prime's hips to halt his motions so he could thrust upwards harshly into the wanting port. They both overloaded hard with a cry, Optimus falling off the spike next to Bulkhead on the ground a moment later.

Panting heavily Optimus said, "Thank you, Bulkhead." All he got in response was a dreamy "uh-huh".

Both codpieces had instinctively closed after overload passed and both pleasure-induced bots sat up with a wince. Bumblebee ran over to check on them to see if they were okay; they were.

Without a word, Optimus stood up and, still aware of the main problem at hand, disciplined his soldiers, "Did Ratchet not relay my command?"

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to base." Arcee had a point.

"The base's shielding can cover me for so long before Unicron locates me again." Optimus' logic was sound.

"Optimus, please! Listen to reason! If you perish, Earth will not stand a chance." Ratchet had stated over the communications link.

"Very well." Optimus said after a moment of thought.

The four warriors had run off to the end of the valley encountering more of Unicron's manifestations. Everyone had gotten the hint that Optimus wanted to pretend that this day never happened. And as far as anyone is concerned, it didn't.

 


End file.
